Automated toilet-covering devices are known in the plumbing industry. For example, the Applicant invented the automatic toilet seat lowering apparatus depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,947. That device teaches an automatic toilet seat closing construction that can be attached to an existing toilet. The apparatus lowers a raised toilet seat through use of a sealed piston and cylinder. This control cylinder is connected to an air tube and allows unresisted toilet seat lifting. However, the seat will not close until a valve on the air tube is opened to allow air to escape from the control cylinder. The air tube includes a float valve that opens when the toilet is flushed and the water level in the toilet is temporarily lowered. The '947 device is attached via a bracket to the side of a conventional toilet. The control piston is mounted adjacent to the toilet seat and automatically lowers the toilet seat and seat cover whenever the water in the water closet drops below a predetermined level. The required water lowering occurs when the toilet is flushed and the water in the toilet tank rinses the bowl. When this water level drops, a floating valve is opened and the otherwise-sealed control cylinder allows the seat and seat cover to close.
Although males sometimes use a toilet with the seat raised, proper etiquette suggests that the seat be lowered after use. And, while some males are accustomed to lowering the seat after use, many are not so accustomed. Failure to lower the seat may lead to conflict if both women and men must share a given toilet. Such conflict may result in strained relations between spouses.
For the above reasons, the inventor developed the device taught in the 5,504,947 patent. Through use, however, the inventor has discovered certain improvements that increase the device's usefulness, simplify the device's installation, and improve the device's overall appearance. Other seat positioning devices have also been created.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,120 discloses a toilet seat closing device incorporating a reversible direct current motor which is coupled to a ratcheting clutch mechanism attached to the toilet seat. The problem arises in that electricity is not commonly available close to the toilet. Installation necessitates either an electrical cable drawn through the washroom or an electrical socket placed near the toilet. In either event, electricity and water can lead to a dangerous situation as it is not uncommon for a toilet to overflow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,216 discloses a compressible actuator positioned within the water closet capable of sending air pulses to a bladder placed between the water closet and seat cover. When the actuator is sufficiently compressed it expands the bladder causing the seat cover to be pushed, closing the seat. A problem with this device is that no provision is made to set the seat down gently allowing the possibility that such a quick closure will cause the base of the toilet to shatter. Thus, this disclosure requires the use of enlarged bumpers placed beneath the seat so as to cushion the impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,653 discloses an energy transceiver comprised of a spring with a pressure plate acting as its seat in a controlled drum. The energy transceiver accumulates potential energy released by the toilet seat during the descent to a point where closure of the seat stops the operating fluid thereby releasing the energy accumulated therein. This device is unique, yet quite complicated and by its very nature necessitating direct connection to the water which may lead to early fouling of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,593 discloses still another automatic closure device for toilet seats. This embodiment discloses the use of a weight having a specific gravity slightly higher than water. A cable is attached between the weight and the seat allowing for the lowering of the seat. When the toilet is flushed the water table in the water closet increases the force supplied by the weight and pulls on the cable. While an objective of the disclosure is simplicity, it is noted that proper positioning of a weight and pulley mechanism must be performed for operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,814 discloses yet another seat closing device. This disclosure allows for closure by use of a water actuated piston which couples to the pressure side of an incoming water line. While this invention has greatly simplified devices of the prior art, it still requires coupling to a component that may lead to subsequent problems. Namely, any time a component that has movable parts coupled to water has a possibility of leaking which may result in flooding of the bathroom. In addition, despite the simplicity of the disclosure the necessity remains that a water line must be spliced and pressure tubing installed for handling of water pressure.
Thus, what is needed is in the art is an inexpensive, automatic toilet seat closing device that operates without electricity and may be installed without mechanical aptitude. The seat closing device should also prevent unwanted lifting of the toilet seat or seat cover. Furthermore, the device should lower the toilet seat and seat cover in unison, if both are raised. The device should also prevent toilet seat cover lowering if the seat is occupied, even if the toilet is flushed.